ChanBaek : Just A Dream
by Lockhart Harper
Summary: ChanBaek or Baekyeol. Mimpi! chanyeol merasa lega bahwa itu hanya mimpi. Baekhyun pun penasaran chanyeol mimpi apa di kasurnya tadi.


**_Weladalah~_**

**_pertama kali bikin FF EXO ChanBaek._**

**_bah.. mungkin aku kumat gara-gara aksi ciuman chanyeol sama baekhyun?_**

**_ahaha... sudahlah.. #gaplok_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Warning: Yaoi, typo, Dll  
_**

* * *

"jadi, tadi kamu mimpi apa?"

"mimpi? sudahlah, jangan diinget-inget lagi, baek."

"dasar bodoh."

* * *

-Baekhyun-

Pagi ini cerah sekali! rasanya ingin keluar rumah. Tapi aku malu. Aku bukan type cowok yang sering keluar rumah. Aku sering ke Ge'eran kalau melihat orang lain tersenyum. Dikirain mereka tersenyum padaku, eh ternyata tidak. Aku berharap ada orang yang akan mengajakku keluar dari rumahku ini.

Aku menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Memasak sarapan pagi dengan bahan-bahan yang ada di kulkas. Melihat keluar jendela rumah, ya ampun, aku benar-benar ingin keluar rumah!

Aku duduk di sofa depan TV, memakan roti panggang. Menonton acara tokosatsu di TV. Kok jadi keingetan Chanyeol, ya?

#TingTong

aku segera membukakan pintu depan rumahku. Jam sepagi ini, aku belum mandi. "ya, ada apa ya?" tanyaku ketika ingin membukakan pintu depan rumahku.

"HEY! MAU JALAN-JALAN?!" Aku terkaget. melihat sesosok yang aku pikirkan tadi. Chanyeol. Berada di depanku dengan senyum yang mengembang dengan kacamata hitam.

"Chanyeol? jarang banget kamu datang ke rumahku? biasanya ngadain janjian lewat SMS."

"iya, aku kehabisan pulsa nih," Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan senyum yang terus mengembang. "Ini hari minggu! ayo keluar! jalan-jalan yuk!" ajaknya sambil menarik tangan kananku.

Aku saja belum mandi, apakah dia tidak menyadarinya?

"Hei-hei! tahan dulu! gak liat ya kalau aku belum mandi? atau aku terlalu ganteng sehingga kamu tidak menyadarinya?"

"aish... PeDe amat nih," Chanyeol tertawa pelan sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya. Mendorongku masuk ke dalam rumah. "buruan mandi ah! nanti jalan-jalan denganku, tidak?"

"iya-iya! aku segera kembali!" aku menaiki tangga dan mulai mandi.

-AUTHOR-

Baekhyun pun mandi di lantai dua rumahnya. Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa rumah Baekhyun memandang sekitar ruang tamu rumah baekhyun. _dia tinggal sendiri?_

Chanyeol beranjak dari sofa. Menaiki tangga ke lantai dua rumah baekhyun. memasuki kamar pribadi baekhyun dan berbaring di atas kasur baekhyun. Kamar mandi yang baekhyun pakai ada di kamarnya, sehingga chanyeol bisa mendengar suara Air ketiika baekhyun mandi, serta tercium aroma sabun yang baekhyun pakai.

empuk. lembut.

_rasa nya aku ingin tertidur di kasur ini._

melihat jam yang ada di kamar baekhyun, sebenarnya sudah setengah jam baekhyun berada di kamar mandi.

"Baek, lama banget sih?" teriak chanyeol di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"yeol? CHANYEOL NGAPAIN KAMU ADA DI KAMAR KU?"

"kamu lama sih.." Chanyeol bersandar di pintu kamar mandi. Sambil duduk, ia memainkan HP nya. LINE gets rich, tentu saja permainan yang ia mainkan.

"Yeol, ambilin handuk di kasur. Aku lupa bawa masuk." titah baekhyun yang masih berada di kamar mandi.

Chanyeol beranjak mengambilkan baekhyun handuk berwarna pink. Hello kitty? Chanyeol berusaha mungkin untuk menahan tawa-nya. ia membuka pintu kamar mandi tanpa komando dari baekhyun.

"ini baek, handuknya.".

#BRAKK

Tentu saja baekhyun langsung membanting pintu karena dia tidak ingin badannya dilihat Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang terdorong saat baekhyun membanting pintu kamar mandi pun tergeletak di lantai. Pantat-nya terasa sakit karena jatuh. _kenapa sih? katanya ingin di bawain handuk?_

"Baek, ini handuknya! ngapain dibanting pintu-nya?"

"kamu bodoh atau apa?!" Bentak baekhyun sambil melongo kan kepalanya dari kamar mandi. "maksudku, kamu serahin handuk itu kalau sudah ada komando dari-ku! kalau main nyelonong kayak gitu kan aku langsung kaget."

blush.

memerah. pipi baekhyun memerah terang. Chanyeol pun terasa gemas melihat wajah sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol berdiri menyerahkan handuk pink milik baekhyun.

"nih. Lanjutin acara di kamar mandi-nya."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. dia tidak mengambil handuk yang chanyeol serahkan di hadapannya. dia membiarkan tangan chanyeol yang menyerahkan handuk berada di udara. Chanyeol memandang baekhyun aneh.

-CHANYEOL-

ada apa dengannya? tadi membanting pintu sekarang malah melongo.

"ini, mau apa lagi? kok melongo gitu sih?" tanya ku sambil melambaikan tanganku di depan wajah baekhyun. "kau masih tidak tertutupi salah satupun helai benang kan?" tanyaku lagi sambil tersenyum.

"bodoh!" dia langsung mengambil handuk dari tanganku dan cepat-cepat menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi.

aku tidak mengira bahwa sahabatku bisa menjadi _tsundere _seperti ini.

"baiklah, aku akan tidur di kasurmu, boleh?" pintaku sambil mengelus-elus selimut putih yang lembut.

"Mwo?! tidak boleh!"

aku mengabaikan baekhyun dan tertidur di kasurnya yang empuk juga lembut itu.

untuk beberapa menit aku menutup mataku. Gelap. Hitam. tentu saja.

_"yeol, lihat sini!" pinta baekhyun mencari perhatian padaku._

_aku menoleh ke arahnya. Dia menggendong adik bayi kecil di tangannya. Aku pun menghampiri mereka. _

_"baek, ini anak siapa?" _

_"anak siapa? maksudmu apa? ini anak kita berdua bodoh!"_

_aku terdiam sementara. Aku syok. ANAK KITA? "Baek, bercandanya gak lucu ah! masa anak KITA berdua?"_

_"salah sendiri. menghamiliku ketika aku berada di kamar mandi"_

.

.

"OH MY F*CKING LORD!" aku terbangun. Aku melihat sekitar. kamar baekhyun. tunggu dulu. mana adik bayi itu?

aku mencari-cari bayi di kamar baekhyun. aku tidak sadar bahwa baekhyun sudah keluar dari kamar mandi-nya. "yeol, sedang apa?"

"bayi...mana bayi?"

"bayi apa?" tanya baekhyun.

"anak..kita"

"..."

"..."

Baekhyun tertawa lepas. Ada apa? apa yang salah? anak kita hilang kok malah tertawa sih?

"ya ampun, yeol... kau mimpi apa tadi?" tanya baekhyun disertai tawa kecil.

"mimpi?" aku termenung sementara. Sampai akhirnya aku tersadar. "MIMPI? HANYA MIMPI?" aku lega. aku bahkan tidak mau mempunyai anak! aku tertawa sampai wajah _derp _-ku terlihat. "HANYA MIMPI! YEAHHH!"

"dasar bodoh. ayo, aku sudah siap. jadi kan jalan-jalannya?"

"iya, ayo!"

syukurlah. hanya mimpi.

tapi, kalau aku mempunyai istri seperti baekhyun juga boleh.

END.

* * *

nyahahahahaha...

udah ah cuma gitu doang bikinnya.

adios!


End file.
